


Perfect Little Accident

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [87]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brooke and Rachel get into a fight.
Relationships: Lucas Scott/Brooke Davis
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 4





	Perfect Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing

Fandom: One Tree Hill   
Title: Perfect Little Accident   
Characters: Brooke Davis, Rachel Gatina, Lucas Scott   
Pairing: Lucas/Brooke   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Cheating. Het.   
Summary: Brooke and Rachel get into a fight.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 188 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Finish

PUtP # 87: Perfect Little Accident

_ Hey, I just have to finish this test.  _ That was the text that Brooke had sent Lucas 10 minutes ago. She didn’t get a reply and figured he was just gonna wait at his car for her.

Once she was done, she dropped the test off with the teacher, grabbed her bookbag, and headed outside. A few moments later, the girl froze at the sight before her.

“Let me guess, it’s an accident? Some perfect little accident where you tripped and her lips broke your fall.” Brooke said to Lucas. When he tried to explain, she ignored him.

Brooke walked over to Rachel and before anyone could say or do anything else, she swung out with her left fist and punched Rachel in the face. The other girl reared back and then darted forward.

Luckily for both girls, Lucas jumped in and broke up the fight. A teacher had heard the commotion and was headed their way. “Brooke, come on! Forget about it. Let’s get out of here.” 

Brooke glared at both of them. “Take your slut and go to hell.” She walked off a few moments later.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
